Femme Fatals
by Battousai's Girl
Summary: Kaoru, Megumi and Misao just inheirited a fortune from their dead dad? Battousai, Aoshi, and Sano are after that money.Will they fall in love?But what will happen when the Black Dragons also come after the money? Please R
1. The Meeting

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Battousai's P.O.V  
  
'Another day of easy killings and easy~  
  
"Is this seat taken." Asked a woman's voice breaking into his thoughts  
  
'Stupid wench cant she see its not,' he thought angrily  
  
"No its not," he answered without turning around.  
  
She sat down and ordered a martini. "My name is Kamiya Kaoru," she said smiling  
  
'Such a pretty voice coming from such a pretty girl,' he thought as he finally looked up/ 'What am I thinking.did she say Kamiya, she is loaded,' he thought.  
  
"Sorry about your father," he whispered  
  
"So your name is 'Sorry about your father?' weird name," she said jokingly to hide her feelings.  
  
'The bitch should at least say thanks,' he thought. "Himura Kenshin,' he said in monotone.  
  
"Himura.sounds familiar hmm..," Then the light bulb went off. "You're Hitokiri Battousai," she whispered in a shocked voice.  
  
"Why do you sound so shocked," 'stupid bitch she should be afraid.'  
  
She sipped her martini. "Because you're so young and um.small,' she said biting her lip.  
  
"I get that a lot and I prefer Battousai."  
  
They talked for awhile.  
  
Kaoru looked at her watch. "Oh shit I'm late. Sorry Battousai but I have to go." She took out a pen and took his hand in her own and wrote down a number. "Call me some time." With that she paid for her martini and left.  
  
'Is that a gun on her leg... maybe I will call her,' he thought. He noticed a group of guys get up and follow Kaoru. 'Maybe if I help her I can get something in return,' he thought as he left the bar.  
  
Kaoru's P.O.V.  
  
'I hope he call.I can't believe he is only 27, 6 years older than me.' She stopped as she sensed about 10 guys following her. She began to walk a little faster until one of the guys grabbed her wrist and spun her around.  
  
"Lookie what we got here boys one of them Kamiya sisters," said the man holding her.  
  
She noted the black dragon tattoo on his arm. "Damn and here I thought that I could go a day without hurting someone," she said with an evil smile.  
  
She kneed him in the stomach and kicked him in the head.  
  
One guy pulled out a knife.  
  
"Amateurs,' she muttered as she pulled out her gun. She shot the man with a knife and ran.  
  
"I really don't have time for this,' she thought as she heard car doors slam.  
  
"Shit, I can't out run a car," she huffed as she ran.  
  
"Kaoru.over here," yelled a familiar voice.  
  
She looked to her right and saw Kenshin in a red viper.  
  
"Get in," he yelled  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"No. shit they're following us."  
  
"Is your car proofed?"  
  
"Yeah why?"  
  
"Cause they are Black Dragons they might open fire." She said opening the sunroof.  
  
What are you.?" She stood up and opened fir on the Black Dragons.  
  
"Can't you drive any straighter, Kenshin," she asked as she came down to reload.  
  
"Well it's kind of hard to concentrate with your ass in my face, but I'll try, and stop calling me Kenshin," he said as she went back up.  
  
"Shit," she breathed as she came back down clutching her shoulder.  
  
"Can't this thing go any faster, I can't shoot at them any more I'm outta ammo, but I took out 2 of the 4 cars, " she said threw gritted teeth.  
  
"Yes buckle up and get ready for my NFS swerves," he said  
  
"Fuck the seat belt just go.'  
  
"Fine suit yourself bitch."  
  
Kenshin pressed a red button and took off. He skidded around a corner on two wheels, ran a few red lights, and then stopped in a park.  
  
"You drive just as fast and crazy as I do," said Kaoru laughing.  
  
"No crashes," he said shrugging.  
  
"Shit it hurts," said Kaoru wincing as she took her and away from her shoulder.  
  
"Shit woman you're bleeding all over my god damn car."  
  
"shut the fuck up ba~" she passed out.  
  
"Damn I guess I'll have to take her to my apartment and treat her wounds." ________  
  
Well I hoped you liked it. I might not be able to update soon because my grades are bad and I might get grounded. R&R ^_^ 


	2. Going Home

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.  
  
Sorry I haven't updated in a while I've been busy with school. But now I'm back and ready to write.well type. Hope you like this chapter! ^__^  
  
Koaru's P.O.V~  
  
I opened my eyes and looked around.  
  
"Where am I, and how did I get here?" I sat up and noticed my shirt was gone. "And where is my shirt?"  
  
"I had to take it off to patch you up," said a familiar voice from inside the doorway.  
  
"Battousai, why couldn't you just take me to a hospital?" I asked  
  
"Where's the fun in that?" he asked with a devilish smile.  
  
"Battousai you hentai" I threw a pillow at him. "I guess I'm in your apartment?"  
  
"Yeah" he nodded  
  
I looked around the room disgustedly I noticed the piles of clothes everywhere. 'What a slob and to think I thought he was a neat person. I guess looks really can be deceiving.'  
  
"Kind of messy isn't?"  
  
"You should feel privileged not many that get in here stay alive," he said with a scowl.  
  
"Oooo I fell so lucky," I said sarcastically. I grabbed my shirt once I saw it on the floor.  
  
"Great covered with blood, Battousai do you have a shirt I can borrow?"  
  
"Yeah," he walked over to a chest and pulled out a black shirt and threw it at me.  
  
"Thanks," I put it on. "Take me home."  
  
"You're in no condition to be making commands; I'll take you home when I'm ready."  
  
I got up and grabbed my purse and gun up off the floor.  
  
"Fine I'll call a cab." I dug through my purse to get my cell phone.  
  
"Suit yourself, "he shrugged.  
  
I dialed the number and left the apartment.  
  
'I'll have to tell my sisters about this one'  
  
So how did you like it? Sorry it is kinda short but if I wrote any more it would spoil things.  
  
Well I'm starting a Talk Show fic and I need some questions to ask the guest. The fist guest is Kenshin so send me questions and I'll use them. ^__^  
  
I update when I get 10 or more reviews. So R&R ^__^ 


	3. Explanation

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.  
  
I'm writing this Talk Show fic and I need some questions. So if you would be so kind as to send me some I would greatly appreciate it. ^__^. My first guest is Kenshin so plz send questions.  
  
Now on with the next chapter.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Kaoru's P.O.V  
  
'My sisters are going to kill me. It is 3 in the morning.' I opened the front door just to be blinded by light.  
  
"Ow, my eyes TURN OFF THOSE DAMN LIGHTS!!!" I screamed.  
  
"Kaoru where have you been it is 3 in the morning," said Akira, our maid as she dimmed the lights.  
  
"I'd rather not talk about it, where are my sisters?"  
  
"In bed asleep, where you should be."  
  
"I'm going," I muttered  
  
'You'd think a 21 year old would be less worried about.'  
  
~Later in the morning, at the breakfast table~  
  
"So Kaoru did you meet a cute guy and stay the night?" asked Megumi  
  
"Yes I met a guy but I didn't stay all night with him." I replied annoyed.  
  
'Then why were you out so late?" asked Misao as she bit into her piece of bacon.  
  
"Well I met him at a bar we talked ~'  
  
"What's his name?" asked Misao  
  
"Ken...er Battousai" I answered nervously.  
  
"WHAT you talked with Battousai!!" exclaimed Misao  
  
"Do you want to here the rest of the story or what?"  
  
"Yes please continue." Said Megumi annoyed  
  
"Any way we were talking then I had to leave because I was late to the movies. But then the Black Dragons were following me. I shot one of them and ran. But they got into their cars. But then Battousai showed up in his car and gave me a lift. Then I opened fire on them but I got shot in the shoulder and passed out. Then Battousai took me back to his place and patched me up." I finished telling my story.  
  
"You got shot are you okay?" asked Misao  
  
"Yeah I'm fine." I said as the phone rang.  
  
Battousai's P.O.V  
  
Ring, Ring, Ring.  
  
'Where is that~'  
  
"Hello" a woman answered the phone  
  
"Is Kaoru there," I asked coolly  
  
"Yes may I ask who is calling?" asked the woman  
  
"Kenshin Himura."  
  
"Okay hold on dear." said the woman  
  
'Did she just call me dear?'  
  
"Hello Battousai."  
  
"I called to ask you would you and your sisters like to get together with me and two of my friends tonight?"  
  
"Hold on let me ask my sisters,"  
  
A few muffled words went bye.  
  
"Ok my sisters are down. So are we gonna meet you there or what?" asked Kaoru.  
  
"Meet us at the movies on Sunset Blvd. at 7 ok."  
  
"Ok, bye," she hung up.  
  
I clicked the phone off. Now I have to tell Aoshi and Sano about this scheme I've worked up.  
  
Well there you go. The next chapter will be up as soon as I can type it. Please read and Review 


	4. The Date

Thanks to all my reviewers. ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.  
  
Kaoru's P.O.V  
  
"Hurry up Megumi, we are gonna be late!" yelled Misao  
  
"I'm coming."  
  
"Misao do you have your Kunai? Just in case we get attacked," I asked  
  
"Yep strapped to my leg as always," Misao replied with a big smile  
  
Megumi came down the steps.  
  
"Whose car are we taking?" I asked  
  
"Let's take mine, it just got out of the shop and I'm dying to drive it!" said Misao  
  
"Okay we'll take Misao's car," I said.  
  
Kenshin's P.O.V  
  
"Kenshin why are we doing this?" asked Sano  
  
"Because we all need a good fuck," I responded sarcastically  
  
"Are you serious?" asked Sano  
  
"No we are gonna get their money dumb ass," I said  
  
"I'm not a dumb ass don't make me come~" he started  
  
I silenced him with a look.  
  
'Why do I put up with him? Maybe once we get the money I kill him and get his share.'  
  
"Well we better get going and Aoshi try to warm up a bit," I said coolly.  
  
At the movies Misao's P.O.V  
  
I'm soo excited I haven't dated in a while I wonder if the guy I get paired with is hot," I said excitedly  
  
"Well I'm sure Battousai doesn't keep ugly company," said Kaoru  
  
We got out of the car.  
  
"I wonder what we are going to see." I asked  
  
"I don't know Battousai didn't say" said Kaoru.  
  
"So where are they it's already 7o'clock," said Megumi impatiently  
  
"Right there," said Kaoru pointing at a man with red hair.  
  
"Oh I want the one with the blue hair." I said  
  
'Man he is hot'  
  
They guys walked up.  
  
"Hi my name is Misao. What's your name?" I asked the guy with the blue hair.  
  
"Aoshi."  
  
I smiled 'Oh Aoshi I just love that name'  
  
"Hi I'm Megumi," said Megumi to the rooster head guy.  
  
"I'm Sanosuke my friends call me Sano," replied the man  
  
"Now that the introductions are finished, what are we going to see?" I asked  
  
"I was thinking we could go see Walking Tall," said Battousai  
  
"Ok let's go," I said skipping off  
  
"Is she always that...cheerful?" asked Sano  
  
"Yeah pretty much," said Megumi  
  
"You're gonna have your hands full with that one Shinomori," said Sano  
  
After the movie  
  
Normal P.O.V  
  
"The night still young lets go to a club," said Sano  
  
"Yeah let's go," said Misao  
  
"I heard that that new club just opened up on Main St. want to go there?" asked Sano  
  
"Ok," they all replied in unison. 


	5. Drinking Leads To Other Things

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.  
  
(A/N: Thank you for reviewing I really appreciate it. This Chapter is mainly about Misao and Aoshi.)  
  
Kaoru's P.O.V.  
  
"Wow, this place is banging," I said  
  
"Yeah I can't wait to get on the dance floor!" said Misao energetically  
  
"I can't wait to the bar and get me an Absolute Royal Fuck," said Sano  
  
"A what?" asked Misao  
  
"It's a drink, geez you don't get out much do ya?" said Sano as we walked into the club.  
  
"Oh I love this song," said Misao heading to the dance floor dragging Aoshi behind her.  
  
'He's gonna have a boatful just trying to keep up with her.'  
  
Misao's P.O.V.  
  
When I got on the dance floor I started to move my hips to the beat of the song. When the chorus started I really got into the swing of things. I sensed someone behind me. I turned around expecting to see Aoshi but I got a horrible shock.  
  
"Hey sexy mama you wanna come dance with papa," asked a man who was obviously drunk  
  
"No"  
  
"Get the fuck away from her," said Aoshi shoving the man out of the way.  
  
"Sorry man I didn't know she was yo' girl," said the man walking away  
  
'Wow I didn't know he cared'  
  
I started to move my hips sensually as I started to dance again. Soon I was really moving I started to dance closer and closer to Aoshi. To my surprise Aoshi came closer.  
  
'Maybe he's not as distant as I thought.'  
  
Soon we were dirty dancing. I was grinding on him. Then a faster song came on and I started dancing faster. But Aoshi was able to keep up with me. I was surprised. When the song went off I decided to go to the bar and get a drink.  
  
"Aoshi, I'm going to get a drink," I said leaving the dance floor  
  
"Ok," he said following me off the dance floor.  
  
"Hey Misao do you wanna have a drinking contest," asked Sano.  
  
"Sure why not?'  
  
Sano ordered two Absolute Royal Fucks.  
  
Aoshi's P.O.V.  
  
I watched as Misao picked up her mug.  
  
"Ready?" Sano asked Misao  
  
"I'm always ready bring it on Roosterhead," replied Misao,  
  
"Ok Aoshi tell us when to start," said Sano.  
  
'I wonder if she's gonna win.'  
  
"Ready go!" I said.  
  
They gulped down at their drinks.  
  
'Wow she's good, she might actually win.'  
  
And win she did.  
  
"Shit girl where did you learn to drink like that?" asked Sano  
  
'I don't really know I don't drink that much usually," she replied  
  
"Do you wanna go again?" asked Sano  
  
"Sure." she replied,  
  
So they did it again and again Misao won. But her cheeks were red and she was swaying.  
  
'She's drunk I need to find her somewhere to lie down'  
  
"How about hic go?" asked Misao swaying dangerously smiling.  
  
'God how can she look so damn sexy without not knowing it?' "No you're not having anymore to drink, come on you need to lie down," I said  
  
"Noooooooooo I don't wanna go," she said childishly still smiling  
  
I sighed and picked her up bridal style and walked down a hallway and went into a room. Turned out it was a bedroom. I sat her down on the bed. Then told Sano that when everyone was ready to leave that we were the room marked #4. I went back to Misao. She was still on the bed smiling only there was something different about it.  
  
"Oohh Aoshi come over here please?" said Misao.  
  
I walked over and she grabbed me by the head and kissed me passionately. At first I was shocked but then started to respond. I put my arms around her waist and started to kiss her neck.  
  
'What am I doing not only did we just meet, I will have to eliminate her in the end. I can't go and fall in love.'  
  
I broke the kiss.  
  
"Misao we shouldn't be doing this I think we need to slow down," I said not looking at her.  
  
When I did look down at her she was asleep. Unbelievable even in her sleep she smiles.  
  
"She looks so innocent but sexy.'  
  
Well that's it for now. I hoped you liked it. This was for my MisaoXAoshi fans. But you know I love ya all. Please R&R. mwauh. 


End file.
